


Starting of Belief

by PrincessJaqulineChess1031



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Jack and Katherine totally have silent conversations, Journalism, Romance, but i love it anyway, but i worked hard on it so i thought i would share, i am ride or die jack/katherine, like this is low-key probaly not canon complaint at all, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessJaqulineChess1031/pseuds/PrincessJaqulineChess1031
Summary: Jack and Katherine are different, but one thing is bring them together.





	Starting of Belief

**Author's Note:**

> I've only heard the soundtrack, so I don't know if a scene like this actually exists but hey, here we are anyway.

Jack Kelly had opinions – but everyone had opinions, so what did they matter. Just because someone had an opinion didn’t make them true.

But he had a feeling his opinion wasn’t all that popular amongst the others. Did he believe in the strike it? Hell yes. 60 cents for one hundred papers? That was out right robbery and he’d be damned if he was going to pay that. He needed money too because he, much like everyone else, needed things like food to survive.

He, did, however have a pretty sure opinion on this Katherine Plumber and her article.

The others seemed to like her well enough, if they way they were talking to her was any indication. They were crowding her – asking loud questions about what the article would be out and if it would be any good and if she knew what she was doing.

That last question seemed to set off something in her eyes and Jack was no fool on what that meant. He had managed to glance over some of her vaudeville reviews when he was selling the papers. She was talented, he couldn’t deny her that, but she had never done something like this. Little critiques of an actress’s high notes or costume design weren’t the same thing as reporting on a little-less-that-organized-Newsboy-union.

Katherine Plumber had no clue what she was doing and that made Jack Kelly nervous as hell. If this girl messed it up by nature of being a rookie, well then, this whole thing would have to rebuild itself from the ground up. All the rallies and strikes and yelling in the world wouldn’t be worth anything if New York wasn’t on their side.

He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms as he looked over the scene.

The fervor around Katherine’s appearance was starting to die down, the girl was starting to call them to order so that she could get a few questions answered out of them. Jack scoffed. He loved his brothers (because that was what they were, regardless of what homes they had come from) but they could be a rowdy bunch when they wanted.

The only person who had heard his scoff turned out to be Katherine, who turned back towards him for a moment.

Their eyes locked and Jack Kelly and Katherine Plumber had the first of many silent conversations.

 _“You have no clue what your doing,”_ he said with a raise of his brow.

 _“And you guys do?”_ she snapped back with crossed arms.

 _“Touch_ _é,”_ Jack admitted with a shrug. _“But this is fire your messing with. We burn, you go down with us.”_

 _“Just because it burns, doesn’t mean you’ll die,”_ Katherine said with a flip of her hair.

“ _For you? No. For us? This is ride or die,”_ Jack shot back, leaning forward in his chair.

“ _Not if you believe in it. Belief doesn’t die,”_ Katherine said, opening her notebook. “ _No matter what, if you believe in something, it’ll still be there no matter what happens or where you go.”_

Jack scoffed again. “ _Poetic, aren’t ya?_

She shook her head and turned away from him, going back to asking questions. The crowd around her was thick, he couldn’t see who was at the forefront of her attention now. He thought it was Race. He could be wrong.

He caught sight of Crutchie at the edge of the group, hanging near a table in case he needed to lean back. Crutchie was doing okay all things considered – his leg had been hurt for as long as he could remember. He needed a doctor damn it, but even before the cost of paper’s rose none of them had been able to afford one for him. They were lucky he had gotten the crutch in the first place.

Doctors were cheaper in Santa Fe, so that was another reason to go. Or at least, he hoped they were. After the strike it was going to be his next tactic to convince Crutchie to head off with him.

But the strike came first, because they had to survive here before they could make a life in Santa Fe.

He cast a glance over at Katherine. He sure hoped she knew what she was doing.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really short, but you know what, I like it anyway. I am Jack/Katherine all the way, because have you heard "Something to Believe In"? I'm still crying, tbh. It's a little subtle here though. 
> 
> Hope you guys liked it.  
> \--Princess Chess


End file.
